Utterly Dwarfed
The Order of the Stick: Utterly Dwarfed is the sixth volume of the Order of the Stick, and includes their adventures from #947-1189, with the first comic being dated in 31 March 2014. The Order travels to the Dwarven Lands, attempting to reach Kraagor's Gate to stop Xykon, but instead gets pulled into the Godsmoot by the vampire Durkon and forced to make a detour to Firmament to stop Hel from destroying the world. For the list of comics in this book and their pages, please click here. Bonus Content The book, published in print and digital editions, includes bonus strips and commentary additional to the strips published online. Commentary * Preface by Haley Starshine * Introduction by Rich Burlew ** Where Have All the Stick Figures Gone: A look at how and why the art has changed in Order of the Stick over the years. ** High on Art: comments on what motivates the author to write and draw the comic. * Dwarfception: on the dynamics of Durkon's inner life during his undeath. * Thieves' Guilt: on Haley and what she did to Crystal. * Set-Up Slowdown: motivations for Tinkertown and the Godsmoot setup. * Moot Points: on the motivations of the gods and "Durkon". * White Knights in Snowstorm: discussion of the situation at the North Pole, and the addition of Oona to Team Evil. * O Captain, Her Captain: on the crew of the Mechane and the mutiny. * A Growing Dwarf: on shaping the narrative of Durkon's childhood and relationship with his mother. * Head Cannon: using Durkon's memories to show his back story and as the essential tool to resolve the plot. * Cosmic Background Exposition: a look at the Afterlife scenes and the real story of the Snarl. * Moxie!: on Minrah. * Rock the Vote: on the Council of Clans. * Mommy Fiercest: on Hilgya and the impact of the decision to have her return with a baby. * Wrapping Up: on the denouement. * The Light at the End of the Comic: discussion of the final installment of Order of the Stick. Bonus Strips * #960a: "Previously on Cliché's Anatomy…" * #966a: "The Hug Life Chose Me" * #967a: "Ghost Sound Drobs the Beat" * #967b: "Wound Up" * #989a: "The Sewed Not Taken" * #993a: "Point, Counterpoint" * #1051b: "Path of Most Resistance" — 5 panels added to the online version * #1052a: "Trick or Threat" * #1169a: "Slash, Slash, Fizz, Fizz" * #1170c: "A Dim Lantern in the Darkness" * #1182a: "Dearly Departed" * #1185a: "'Cause You've Been Standing Here for 20 Minutes" Additional Content * Map of the Northern Continent Plot Locations * Wet Sea * Tinkertown * Zenith Peak * Passage Pass * Firmament * Hel's domain * Valhalla * The Astral Plane * Gelid Glacier * North Pole ** Kraagor's Gate * Mechane Cast The Order of the Stick *Roy Greenhilt *Haley Starshine ** Haley's Self-Loathing *Durkon Thundershield **"Durkon" *Elan **Banjo the Clown *Vaarsuvius *Belkar Bitterleaf Pets and Familiars * Blackwing * Mr. Scruffy * Bloodfeast the Extreme-inator Team Evil * Xykon * Redcloak * Monster in the Darkness * Demon Cockroaches * Oona * Greyview * Lancer Mechane * Julio Scoundrél * Bandana Secundus * Andromeda * Kwesi * Carol * Felix * Mateo * Ozzie * Fidel Secundus * Lakaita Secundus Durkon's Family * Sigdi Thundershield * Hoskin * Thirden * Kandro * Shirra Copperbottom * Logann * Amyth * Tenrin Thundershield * Hilgya Firehelm * Kudzu * Durkon's Cousin's Brother-in-Law's Niece's Fiancé Vampires * High Priest of Hel * Gontor Hammerfell * Ponchula * High Priestess of Hel * Sandstone Dwarves of Firmament * Rubyrock * Hurak * Janna * Minrah Shaleshoe * Tinna * Rogo * Firuk Blackore * Ivan Gods * Thor * Hel * Loki * Odin * Thrym * Other Deities and Demigods of the Northern Pantheon * Tiamat * Marduk * Ishtar * Other Gods of the Western Pantheon, Southern Pantheon, and Eastern Pantheon * The Dark One Azurites * O-Chul * Lien * Hinjo (flashback) * Shojo (flashback) Greysky City Thieves' Guild * Crystal * Bozzok * Hieronymus Grubwiggler * Jenny * Hank Other Characters * Phil Rodriguez * Flumphs * Sir François * Eartha * Ferdinand * High Priests * Veldrina ** Little Whiskers * Wrecan * Celia * Kraagor * Eugene Greenhilt * Inkyrius References Category:OOTS Books